Become Crazier
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: I can become crazier because you! OOC, Gaje, setiap chapter tidak berhubungan. Don't like, don't read. Review dinanti... Chap II, HiruMamo.
1. Chapter 1 : That Crazy Red Eyes

**Become Crazier**

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

_Eyeshield 21 _㊒ _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuka Murata_

_Become Crazier _㊒ _me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'_

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Genre (s) : Drama/Friendship –dapat berubah sesuai cerita-

Rated : T –dapat berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu-

Main Chara (s) : Kotaro Sasaki & Hayato Akaba –for this chapter-

Warning : Dengan segala keGAJEan saya menyatakan bahwa chara-chara di fict ini akan saya OOC-kan sedikit banyak dan saya akan menambahkan beberapa OC –jika memungkinkan-. Setiap chapter tidak ada hubungannya. Don't like, don't read! Kegajean kita tanggung bersama.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 –**

**Summary : I can become crazier because you!**

**- **アイシヽルド **21 –**

_**Chapter 1 : That Crazy Red Eyes**_

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Hari ini, tepat satu tahun Kotaro berada di SMU Bando. Dan tepat satu tahun juga, ia mengenal seorang pria bernama Hayato Akaba. Yang menjadi teman setimnya di Tim American Football di SMU tersebut. Dan kini, entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mendengar ocehan Akaba selama latihan.

"Payah! Tendanganmu masih belum ada apa-apanya, Kotaro!" ucap si mata merah, Hayato Akaba. Kotaro yang mendengar hanya bersungut sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Ck! Kau ini, bisanya cuma protes! Kalau kau bisa menendang lebih jauh dari pada aku, akan kuanggap kau sebagai penendang terkuat se-Tokyo!" ancam Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisirnya tepat di depan mata merah Akaba.

Sambil memetik senar gitar ia berkata, "maaf saja. Bukannya aku menolak. Hanya saja, aku bukan kicker. Jadi aku tak peduli dengan gelar begituan." Jawab Akaba tenang dengan diiringi alunan musik dari gitar merahnya.

"Te-teme!" sudah habis kesabaran Kotaro. Ia bermaksud untuk menampar wajah charm Akaba. Namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Julie. Julie memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Kotaro! Akaba! Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Julie setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan penendang berambut ungun tersebut.

"Dia mulai duluan, Julie-chan!" jawab Kotaro marah sambil mengacungkan sisirnya tepat di depan hidung Akaba. Akaba hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Memangnya Akaba ngapain kamu, sih?" tanya Julie yang sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan perkelahian yang tiap saat pasti terjadi jika Kotaro dan Akaba berada di tempat yang sama.

"Dia mengatakan kalau tendanganku ini payah! Aku tak terima itu!" jawab Kotaro dengan semangat menggebu sambil memencet-mencet ujung hidung Akaba dengan sisir tadi. Akaba berusaha mengelak dengan tenang.

"Huh! Begitu saja marah?" tanya Julie. Lalu ia meninggalkan Kotaro dan Akaba berdua dalam diam.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Lama mereka saling terdiam. Kotaro hanya menendang bola terus menerus, sedang Akaba hanya memainkan gitarnya. Matanya menatap Kotaro serius. Namun yang diperhatikan tak peduli sama sekali.

"Hey, childish!" panggil Akaba bermaksud memanggil Kotaro.

Kotaro tetap tak peduli. Ia masih marah pada Akaba. Lagi pula, ia tidak merasa childish. Jadi, untuk apa ia menanggapi panggilan Akaba?

"Hey, penendang childish! Aku memanggilmu!" panggil Akaba lagi. Kini ia sudah berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Kotaro masih tak memandangnya. Hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang ternyata masih bisa Akaba dengar.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang childish?"

"Ya, kau lah. Aku kan memanggilmu. Lagian di sini cuma ada kita berdua kan?" ucap Akaba menjawab pertanyaan Kotaro yang sebenarnya berupa gerutuan.

"Heh... Kau ini sama sekali gak SMART!" bentak Kotaro sambil memandang Akaba tajam. Mata mereka saling beradu. Akaba memperhatikan mata ungu Kotaro sejenak. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kemudian Akaba lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya. Menunggu reaksi Kotaro.

"Maksudmu apa memanggilku childish, hah!?" bentak Kotaro sambil meremas tangannya.

"Fuh, harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Akaba seraya beranjak meninggalkan Kotaro yang terdiam. Kotaro tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan rivalnya tersebut. Akaba sudah pergi menuju ruang American Football SMU Bando.

'Apa maksud si mata merah gila itu, sih!? Apa maksudnya 'harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya'?' pikir Kotaro pusing.

"Akh! Gak smart!" pekik Kotaro kesal sambil menendang bola sekuat mungkin hingga terbang entah kemana.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Sore sudah berganti malam. Matahari sudah beranjak ke ufuk barat, digantikan dengan munculnya bulan. Meskipun sudah malam, Kotaro masih berada di sekolah. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk besok. Besok merupakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Bando Spiders melawan Ojo White Knights dalam rangka Festival Ulang Tahun Ojo Gakuen.

"Haah. Kalau besok si Akaba meminta untuk melakukan on side kick, aku akan melakukan sedikit perlawanan. Biarkan dia melakukan sujud sembah kepadaku, takkan ku pedulikan!" gumam Kotaro licik. Kemudian ia menyeringai sambil memandang bola amefuto yang ia mainkan siang tadi.

"Fuh, bisa juga ya, kau berpikiran licik begitu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing bagi Kotaro dari arah pintu. Sontak Kotaro kaget.

"Te-teme! Ngapain kau di sini? Belum pulang?" tanya Kotaro berusaha menutupi ekspresi kaget dan marahnya.

"Sedang mengepaki barang untuk besok. Kau sendiri?" tanya Akaba balik.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Kotaro mengemasi barangnya dan berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Akaba dan meninggalkan Akaba.

"Aku mau pulang. Bisa muntah aku jika melihat mata sok tenangmu itu! Hoek!" Kotaro menjinjing tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Akaba yang masih bersandar di daun pintu.

"Kalau besok kau tak mau melakukan on side kick, maka tim kita akan kalah. Yah, meskipun ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan." Ujar Akaba tenang sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kotaro. Kotaro pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia berpikir apa yang dikatakan Akaba memang benar. Tanpa kicknya, mustahil tim ini akan menang. Tiba-tiba saja Kotaro mendapatkan ide cemeralng.

"Ha! Aku punya tantangan SMART untukmu!" teriak Kotaro sambil menyeringai dengan sangat licik ditambah ia juga mengacungkan sisirnya ke arah mata Akaba. Akaba langsung shock. Mungkin kaget.

Setelah tenang dan menghela napas, Akaba bertanya, "tantangan? Tantangan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau bertarung dengan menggunakan penutup mata? Sebab, aku muak melihat matamu itu!" seru Kotaro sambil menunjuk mata Akaba dengan jari telunjuk.

"... Itu bukan tantangan yang bagus. Sama sekali gak berseni. Apa lagi beritme. Payah." Akaba menegakkan badannya dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu dan berlalu meninggalkan Kotaro yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencomot mata merah sang lead blocker tersebut dengan sisirnya.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

**Keesokan harinya di Ojo Gakuen...**

Kotaro, Julie dan Akaba sudah datang duluan ke Ojo Gakuen. Kemudian menyusul tim mereka yang lain. Terlihat di sana-sini terdapat berjejer stand-stand makanan, minuman, serta marchandise. Julie yang melihat sebuah marchandise yaitu sebuah kipas kecil berwarna hijau emerald dengan cepat menyambar stand yang memajang benda itu. Kotaro langsung mengikuti Julie. Begitu pula dengan Akaba.

"Wah, kipasnya bagus banget! Kotaro, Akaba! Cocok tidak aku pakai kipas ini?" tanya Julie sambil mengibaskan kipas tersebut ke tubuhnya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Julie-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik!" puji Kotaro dengan wajah merah.

"Cantik." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Akaba. Kemudian ia menutup matanya.

'Sok calm banget, sih?' pikir inner Kotaro jengkel. 'Coba ada yang jual kontak lens warna pink? Biar kupasang di matanya! Bikin sebel aja!' tambahnya.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Setelah pertandingan persahabatan antara Bando Spiders dan Ojo White Knights usai, Kotaro memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Sebelum itu, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Akaba dulu. Karena ia berpikir, bahwa yang membuat tim Spiders kalah adalah Akaba.

"Heh, mata merah gak smart! Gara-gara kau, kita kalah 3 angka! Padahal tadi kalau kau bisa memblocking Shin dengan benar, aku bisa menendang dengan sempurna! Dan hasilnya pasti lebih baik!" ungkap Kotaro kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang salah? Kenapa tadi kau malah bergaya dulu? Kan keburu Shin mentacklemu?" sanggah Akaba sambil memainkan melodi gitar.

"Hah! Semua itu karena mata gilamu itu! Aku gak tahan melihatnya! Kenapa sih, musti ada orang yang mempunyai mata merah, rambut merah, baju merah –padahal seragam timnya sendiri berwarna merah?-, gitar merah, semua merah! Aku benci merah! Sama sekali gak SMART!!!" Kotaro menggerutu kesal dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Akaba yang cengo.

"Fuh~ dasar childish. Merah itu melambangkan keberanian. Makanya aku suka." Gumam Akaba sambil pergi menyusul Kotaro.

**- **おわり**-**

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa membuat fict dengan fandom Eyeshield 21 lagi. Saya berharap banyak suka. OK! Langsung saja ya, minna untuk RnR fict ini. Chapter 2 akan menyusul dan dengan pair HiruMamo (Insya Allah. Rencananya sih..)

Yasud, sekian dulu. Sampai ketemu di chapter 2 yang akan pasti akan lebih GAJE!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy In Love

**Become Crazier**

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

_Eyeshield 21 _㊒ _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

_Become Crazier _㊒ _me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'_

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Genre (s) : Drama/Friendship –dapat berubah sesuai cerita-

Rated : T –dapat berubah menjadi M sewaktu-waktu-

Main Chara (s) : Anezaki Mamori & Youichi Hiruma –for this chapter-

Warning : Dengan segala keGAJEan saya menyatakan bahwa chara-chara di fict ini akan saya OOC-kan sedikit banyak dan saya akan menambahkan beberapa OC –jika memungkinkan-. Setiap chapter tidak ada hubungannya. Don't like, don't read! Kegajean kita tanggung bersama.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

**Summary : I can become crazier because you!**

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

_**Chapter 2 : Crazy In Love**_

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

"Hiruma, apa kau benar-benar akan melanjutkan ke universitas di Amerika?" tanya Mamori yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Devil Bats. Hanya berdua dengan Hiruma, yang saat ini sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiruma cuek.

"Ti-tidak. Aku... aku hanya..." Mamori terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat jika harus mengetahui jawaban "Ia." Dari mulut Hiruma.

"Apa kau berharap nanti masih ada orang yang akan mengadakan latihan pagi neraka?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aku malah berharap agar tidak terjadi hal seperti itu lagi!" bantah Mamori sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Lalu?" tanya Hiruma yang masih asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mengharapkan jawaban lebih.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu dibahas. Aku mau memanggil Sena dan yang lainnya." Ujar Mamori cepat sambil melangkah ke ambang pintu. Namun, langkahnya dicegat oleh Hiruma.

"Jangan katakan pada mereka tentang itu, manajer sialan! Kalau tidak aku akan..." dengan impuls kecepatan setan (?) Hiruma mengecup bibir merah Mamori. Mamori kaget. Tubuhnya sendiri tak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan matanya yang sedari tadi sudah berair tiba-tiba melebar. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir ranum Mamori.

"Hi-Hiruma, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori yang masih merasa shock. Suaranya sendiri masih terasa bergetar dan agak sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah tadi! Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" suruh Hiruma yang wajahnya berubah serius. Tak nampak sekali kalau dia ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah 'ciuman mendadak' itu.

Mamori tak ingin mengacau _mood _Hiruma yang mungkin sedang tak bagus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hiruma sendiri.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Hiruma sampaikan lewat ciuman tadi?' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

**Lapangan Amefuto SMU Deimon...**

"Mamo-nee!" teriak Suzuna yang rupanya sudah sampai di lapangan bersama dengan seluruh tim Devil Bats minus Hiruma.

"Suzuna, teman-teman!" Mamori dengan cepat menghampiri Suzuna yang berada di tepi lapangan.

"Mamo-nee dari mana? Kok lama sekali?" tanya Suzuna yang ternyata cukup cemas karena sudah hampir setengah jam latihan dimulai, dirinya belum datang.

"Ah, tadi ada pekerjaan sedikit." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya masih bingung sendiri.

"You-nii mana?" tanya Suzuna sambil melirik ke samping Mamori.

"Ada kok. Di ruangan Devil Bats." Jawab Mamori sambil memandang tanah. Matanya kemudian terpejam.

"Sudahlah. Kita latihan saja, yuk!" ajak Mamori bersemangat.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Tanpa terasa, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden 'ciuman mendadak' itu terjadi. Tapi hebatnya, tak ada yang tahu tentang kejadian itu. Bagi Mamori dan Hiruma itu merupakan rahasia besar bagi mereka berdua. Sampai-sampai mereka tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi.

Keesokan harinya, acara perpisahan kelas 3 SMU Deimon diadakan. Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu juga akan meninggalkan SMU Deimon. Kesedihan pun dirasakan Mamori, karena dia tahu kalau Hiruma setelah ini akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke salah satu universitas terkenal di _United States Of America_.

"Hiruma-senpai, kau akan masuk universitas mana?" tanya Monta yang rupanya masih belum tahu kalau Hiruma mau masuk universitas mana.

"Kau tak boleh tahu, monyet sialan!" jawab Hiruma kasar seperti biasa.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Monta yang rupanya masih sangat penasaran.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh tahu, monyet sialan!" bentak Hiruma sambil mengacungkan sebuah senapan api laras panjang yang kapan saja siap untuk ia tembakkan ke depan hidung Monta. Sontak Monta kaget dan berlari ketakutan, menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Sena.

"Hiruma, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Mamori dengan bahasa isyarat tangannya. Yang tentu hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Hiruma dan Mamori.

Hiruma hanya diam dan beranjak mendekati Mamori. Kemudian Mamori mengajak Hiruma untuk pergi ke ruangan khusus Devil Bats. Yang bisa disebut juga sebagai loker Devil Bats.

Setelah sampai, Mamori dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Tak ingin agar ada seorang pun yang masuk dan mengetahui tentang percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil menopang senapan laras panjangnya dengan bahu kirinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan masuk universitas di Amerika?" tanya Mamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan air hangat terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ia. Dan besok aku akan berangkat ke sana. Dan KUHARAP, kau tidak MENGATAKAN hal INI kepada bocah-bocah sialan itu!" ancam Hiruma sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Wajahnya kini berada tepat di depan wajah Mamori yang memerah.

"Hi-Hiruma, aku... aku... Aku tak ingin kau pergi~" ujar Mamori disela isakan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya. Tak ingin Hiruma terus memandang wajahnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma lantang. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hiruma saat ini.

"Itu.. hiks... Aku... aku sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Aku... mungkin karena aku... mencintaimu... Huu~ aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu!" jawab Mamori tersendat-sendat. Kemudian ia dengan cepat mengahmburkan dirinya ke dada tegap Hiruma. Hiruma yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Mamori kaget dibuatnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut –WTH!?- dan mengelus-elus kepala manajer penggila kue sus itu.

"Jangan sedih, manajer sialan. Bukannya kau sendiri yang menginginkan aku lenyap dari dunia ini?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada sedikit nakal (?).

"Hu~ itukan dulu! Sekarang, aku malah jadi mencintaimu!" jawab Mamori dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"So?" tanya Hiruma yang tangannya kini memegang kedua pipi Mamori dan mengangkatnya.

"Ikanaide. Kita masuk ke universitas yang sama, ya?" jawab plus tanya Mamori sambil menatap mata hitam bening –mata Hiruma warna apa sih?- Hiruma. Hiruma sejenak berpikir.

"Jawabannya aku beri besok. Lebih baik, kau pulang sana!" jawab plus suruh Hiruma setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi mulus Mamori. Wajah Mamori memerah sejenak.

"Ah, aku mau tanya satu hal lagi! Apa maksud ciuman yang kau beri waktu itu?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah nakal.

"Semua akan kujawab besok! Sekarang kau pulang dan tidur sana!" perintah Hiruma seperti biasa. Kini Mamori bisa agak sedikit tenang meskipun dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan cemas.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Keesokan harinya, Mamori bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, ia cepat-cepat pergi ke SMU Deimon –atau lebih tepatnya ruangan Devil Bats-. Ternyata di sana sudah berkumpul seluruh anggota Devil Bats. Namun, ada seorang yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Yaitu Hiruma.

"Em, dimana Hiruma?" tanya Mamori pada Suzuna yang sedang berselancar tak jelas di lantai *dirajam Suzuna*.

"Eh, You-nii kan hari ini mau ke Universitas Enma? Mau mendaftar masuk ke sana. Apa Mamo-nee gak tahu?" tanya Suzuna yang jambulnya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Mamori. Naik turun.

"Lho? Katanya dia mau..." belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan omongannya, terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sepertinya suara Hiruma.

"Emang aku mau apa?" tanya suara itu yang rupanya memang suara Hiruma.

"Hi... Hiruma!?" Mamori kaget dan memandang belakangnya. Hiruma sudah berada di balik punggungnya.

"Heh! Ada apa manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengelap senapannya dengan secarik lap.

"Aku mau bicara." Kata Mamori sambil menarik lengan Hiruma dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

**- **アイシヽルド **21 -**

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi, Mamori segera melepas tangan Hiruma. Hiruma sedikit meringis karena cengkraman tangan Mamori yang cukup kuat. Kemudian Mamori menghela napas sejenak sebelum dia berbicara.

"Hiruma. Jawab pertanyaanku! Pertama, kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu? Lalu, apakah sekarang kau benar-benar tak jadi pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Mamori memandang Hiruma lekat-lekat.

"Heh! Apa aku harus jawab semuanya dengan jujur?" tanya Hiruma sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja! Pokoknya aku mau jawaban yang jujur dan logis!" jawab Mamori sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama adalah, karena kau adalah manajer sialan!" jawab Hiruma sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Mamori.

"Jawaban apa itu?" tanya Mamori sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" jawab Hiruma. Namun Mamori tetap tak mengerti.

"Kan kubilang kau harus menjawab dengan jujur dan logis?" balas Mamori sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau pikir setan akan menjawab dengan jujur, hah?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyeringai nakal. Wajah Mamori memerah, entah karena malu atau karena menahan amarah.

"Untuk kali ini saja!" balas Mamori sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku sudah jawab dengan jujur." Jawab Hiruma tenang.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Mamori. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi, "kalau begitu, jawaban kedua apa?"

"Hah... Kau mau jawaban yang kedua?" tanya Hiruma sambil menghisap permen karet tanpa gula.

"Ia! Dan kali ini harus jujur dan LOGIS!!!"

"Haha! Waktu itu aku membohongimu, manajer sialan! Kau gampang ditipu, ya?" jawab Hiruma sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hah!? Jadi kau menipuku?" tanya Mamori seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ia." Jawab Hiruma tenang.

"Kau memang gila!" bentak Mamori. Kemudian ia membelakangi Hiruma dan beranjak pergi. Namun tangannya keburu ditarik oleh Hiruma. Mamori pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hiruma. Tanpa disadari, Hiruma sudah menarik Mamori ke pelukannya dan mencium bibir Mamori lembut tanpa nafsu. Mamori kaget sejenak, namun lama kelamaan ia menikmatinya juga. Sampai akhirnya Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan ciumannya dari Mamori.

"Hiruma?"

"Kau mengerti kan, apa alasanku melakukan ini?" tanya Hiruma sambil membelakangi Mamori. Kemudian si tampang setan itu pun mengeluarkan senapan yang dari tadi ia simpan dan menembakkannya ke segala arah sambil berteriak.

"Heh! Kalian semua! Keluar!!!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan mesiu ke segala arah. Dan dengan itu juga, keluarlah orang-orang yang dimaksud Hiruma. Yang ternyata sudah sejak tadi mengintip HiruMamo.

Terlihat Suzuna, Sena, Monta, Taki, Kurita, Kuroki, Togano, dan Doburoku yang keluar dari balik semak-semak belukar. Mereka kemudian tertawa dan terus tertawa. Hiruma langsung menembaki mereka satu-satu, sedang Mamori malu sendiri.

"Ciee, yang lagi dibuai asmara!" ucap Suzuna dengan agak keras. Sepertinya dampak dari tembakan Hiruma tak berpengaruh baginya.

"Cinta memang gila!" Togano melanjutkan perkataan Suzuna.

"Ahaha! Betul sekali!" sahut Taki sambil menari-nari.

"Kalian!" Mamori tampaknya agak marah. Ia melepas sepatunya dan bermaksud melemparnya ke arah Suzuna dan lainnya. Hiruma pun tak tinggal diam. Ia juga menodongkan senapannya ke arah Taki.

"Kabur! HiruMamo marah, tuh!" komando Kuroki sambil berlari secepat tenaga. Semuanya pun mengekor Kuroki yang sudah lari duluan.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Hiruma pun mendekati Mamori. Wajah gadis rambut merah itu kembali memerah.

"Aishiteru, manajer sialan." Ucap Hiruma kemudian berjalan menjauhi Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum.

"Aishiteru mo." Gumam Mamori disela senyumnya.

**- **おわり**-**

Kaah! Kok gaje gini, ya? Maklum, baru kali ini buat HiruMamo fict. Jadi masih banyak salah disana-sini. Chapter 3 mungkin saya akan pakai –lu pikir barang?- pair CliffHiru atau SenaSuzu.

Untuk terakhir, jangan lupa habis baca fic ini langsung REVIEW, ya! Saya tunggu lho!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3~


End file.
